Historically, media broadcasting companies receive video clips from reporters, journalists, and freelancers. Sometimes the video clips are received from a mobile communications device such as a camera-enabled mobile phone that utilizes a telecommunications network. But, the quality of the video clip communicated from a mobile phone through a telecommunications network is sometimes of poor quality because the telecommunications network operates on a best-efforts basis and does not provide a minimum quality level. One of the problems associated with receiving video clips from a mobile phone is that traditionally, the video clip is not communicated while the video clip is being captured. Instead, the video clip is captured by the mobile phone and then later communicated.
Users that capture video clips may desire to communicate those clips at a quality level at or above a minimum quality level to ensure the video clip is received at a certain quality by the media broadcasting company. Users may also desire the ability to communicate video streams contemporaneously to capturing the video. This may facilitate real-time or near real-time video streams of events and scenes that would otherwise not be provided to the media broadcasting company in a timely manner.